365 Days a Rookie
by Zinnia99
Summary: The Titans meet a girl with powers when fighting Plasmus.. What makes everything so complicated is that she's eager to join the team, but will they be as eager to let her join, especially after Terra? Some would say that if you survive your first year, you have gotten past the hardest part of your job. Will she survive the whole year or will she break under the pressure?


**Author's Note: **Here is my first serious multi-chaptered Teen Titan's story. I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, some many things would be different. The show would probably be on its tenth season as well.

* * *

I had just arrived in Jump City the night before, and I was currently wandering throughout the city hoping that I could find who I was looking for. Who was I looking for? I was looking for the Teen Titans. The thing is: I have powers that I need help to control, and I'm all alone.

Right now, it was around 9:00 in the morning and there was a light breeze that blew in the air. I was walking around when I heard screams coming from the opposite direction. I ran as fast as I could to the screams and saw the villain that the Titans called Plasmus wreaking havoc throughout the city. I knew that I was going to have to something soon if the Titans didn't get here quickly. I finally decided that when the Titans needed some help, that's when I would go and help them. I waited in a dark alley as I waited for the five young heroes to arrive.

* * *

The Teen Titans had either been sleeping or eating breakfast in Titans Tower when they heard the alarm go off. Robin soon called the team and they all arrived into the common room. Everyone looked upset for being bothered this early in the morning.

"Who in the world is attacking the city right now at this hour?" Beast Boy whined.

"Plasmus," Robin said with a grim face.

"Of course the one bad guy who actually gives us problems attacks at this time." Cyborg said with a frown because he knew how tough it was to beat Plasmus.

The Titans left the tower and headed to the scene. Cyborg drove the T-car, Robin rode on his R-cycle, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy flew to where Plasmus was attacking.

When they arrived to the spot, Robin turned to the others and yelled, "Titans go!"

They had to get Plasmus to fall asleep, but that was easier said than done, especially since he looked to be triple his normal size. The others had to distract Plasmus while Raven went into his mind and rendered him unconscious.

Starfire flew up in the air and was throwing starbolts at him, which seemed to only agitate him more, and caused him to swat him to swat her down to the ground. Beast Boy then charged at him as a rhino, but that only resulted in him getting covered with goo. Cyborg fired a burst of energy from his arm straight at Plasmus which caused Plasmus to be distracted momentarily. Robin then started to hit Plasmus with his staff, which ended up being absorbed by the big glob. Raven threw cars at Plasmus, but he just absorbed them into himself as well.

"Dudes, I'm covered in this goo," Beast Boy complained, "Now I have to take ten showers or something."

"It's not like you take too many showers anyway, so that is one thing we can thank Plasmus for." Raven smirked.

* * *

"Okay, all I have to do is use some more power." I said to myself as I walked around Plasmus while shooting him with electricity.

As I released the electricity into Plasmus, I saw that Robin was talking to the other Titans. When I started to release stronger bursts into Plasmus, he started to cry out in pain which got the Titans' attention.

"Okay, we need to go with a diff-" Robin started to say but stopped when he saw Plasmus cry out in pain.

"Hey, it looks like something is hurting him." Cyborg stated with interest as the monstrous being screamed out in pain.

"What's doing that to him?" Beast Boy asked because he knew all of the Titans were with him, which meant something or someone else was doing this to Plasmus.

I kept zapping Plasmus with electricity until I stopped to see if he was fully paralyzed. (**A/N: I don't know if it is possible for Plasmus to be paralyzed, so please pretend he can.)**I poked him, and he didn't move a muscle or whatever it was that he had.

I turned around and yelled to the five teens who were staring at me, "He's paralyzed for right now, so you might want to finish him off right now or do whatever you usually do when you fight him."

"Right," Robin cleared his throat as he came back to reality, "Raven, go into his mind and make him unconscious."

Raven left her body and went into Plasmus' mind and set to work to make him unconscious. She returned to her body, and put her hood back up.

"All done," Raven said as she returned to the group.

"The police are on their way with his containment structure." Robin said as he watched me from the distance that separated us.

I could tell that he wasn't sure if he could trust me or not. I had no problem with that at all. It's not like I had much to hide anyway. After watching the group talk for a couple of minutes, they came over to me. All of them had different expressions on their face as they watched me: Starfire looked very happy, Beast Boy looked like he was unsure if he should be happy or not, Cyborg looked neutral, Raven looked well, like Raven, and Robin looked serious.

"We want to talk to you, so can you come back to the tower with us? Robin asked me as he looked at the others.

"Okay," I replied, "I need to grab my stuff real quick."

I left them for a few minutes as I walked back to the alley where I had left my backpack which held my few possessions. I soon returned to them with my backpack on my back.

"You can ride in the T-car with Cyborg." Robin said as he walked to his R-cycle.

"Okay," I replied.

Starfire began to fly with Raven and Beast Boy close behind her. Robin started up the R-cycle and drove off. Cyborg looked at me, and then he walked to the T-car. I followed closely behind him. We both go into the car, and then we headed to Titans Tower. We rode in silence the whole way to our destination.

"Here it is." Cyborg said as we got out of the vehicle.

We headed inside the tower, and went into a room that looked like a living room. Everybody was sitting on the couch except Robin who was standing up with his arms crossed over his chest. I could see that he was still debating if he could trust me or not.

"Have a seat." Robin said, but it sounded more like a command.

I walked over to an empty spot on the couch and sat. They all watched me as I took my backpack off, and set it on the floor by my feet.

"What's in the backpack? Robin questioned with suspicion.

"I have some of my belongings and other things in there," I said hoping they wouldn't take it away from me or destroy it, "You can look inside if you want."

Robin picked up the red backpack and took out its contents. Inside there was a shirt, a pair of pants, a map, some photographs of my family, a necklace, a wallet, a brush, and a journal that was still wrapped in the plastic. He inspected each item and gave them to Cyborg so that he could run scans on them. The wallet was empty. After Cyborg scanned the items and said that they were clean, he gave the items back to Robin. Robin put the items back into the backpack.

"Are you guys going to ask me some questions or what?" I ask impatiently.

"It looks like someone is in a hurry now, doesn't it?" Raven said as she glared at me.

"Sorry, I don't really like all of the staring." I admitted in my defense for my sudden rudeness.

"Are you new to Jump City or have you always lived here?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm new to Jump City. I just got here yesterday." I answered.

"Where are you from?" Starfire asked.

"I'm from Scarlet City. It's in a different state if you were wondering." I said as I thought of my birthplace.

"Why did you come to Jump City then?" Robin asked.

"I came here, so that I could find you guys, and ask to join the team." I replied.

This caused everyone to stare at me in shock. Out of all the reactions that I had in my mind, this definitely wasn't one of them. I wonder why they were so shocked. I had powers, and they were heroes, why wouldn't I join their team?

"Are you serious?" Cyborg said with a serious face, all shock wiped from it.

"Yes," I said as I continued to see them look at me.

Robin then called the others over and they talked for ten minutes. After that they broke apart, and went back to their original spots. Robin walked to me and sat down next to me. I could tell that he was serious. Everyone else watched as Robin began to speak.

"I'm going to take over with the questions." Robin declared.

"Okay," I said as I hoped that I would get to join the team.

"Why do you want to join our team?"

"I have nowhere else to go, I've always wanted to use my powers for good, and I could use some help with controlling my powers."

"Are you sure you want to join our team?"

"Yes,"

"Where have you been staying you left your home?"

"I've been staying in alley ways and staying out of sight."

"How long has it been since you've left your home?"

"It's been ten years."

"Have you worked for anyone over these years?"

"No,"

"Are you willing to risk your life for others?"

"Yes,"

"Have you ever killed a person?"

"Y-Yes,"

"Do you admit that what you did was wrong?"

"Yes, every day I tell myself what I did was wrong."

"How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen."

"That's all," Robin announced as he got up, "I will have to discuss this with the others."

"Okay," I croaked out thinking of what I had said to him.

Robin walked to the others. They were about to leave the room when Raven stopped walking and looked at me. Beast Boy looked at me as well, and he frowned.

"Are you sure that we can just leave her here by herself?" Raven asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but you don't really want to discuss this in front of her do you?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think we should discuss this in front of her and let her explain herself if she needs to." Raven countered.

"Fine," Robin said as he threw his hands up in the air due to his frustration with Raven's insistence of talking in front of the girl.

They walked back to me, and started to talk to each other. They talked as if I wasn't there, but Beast Boy still cast me a couple of glances every once in a while.

"If you feel the need to explain something to us, don't hesitate to do so." Cyborg informed me as they began to talk.

"She killed someone," Raven hissed, "That automatically should have her voted out.'

"Maybe it wasn't her fault," Beast Boy defended me as he cast a scowl in Raven's direction.

"She doesn't have a home or family. She doesn't need to be by herself on the streets." Starfire said with a saddened voice.

"That still doesn't give her a reason to have killed someone." Robin pointed out.

"She doesn't look like the type to keep secrets. I think we can trust her." Cyborg stated.

"What happens if she turns out to be like Terra," Raven yelled, "She could be working for Slade."

"Raven, calm down," Robin ordered.

"Even if she was working with Slade, don't you think she would have hesitated to answer all of our questions so willingly and truthfully?" Beast Boy pointed out.

"I agree with Friend Beast Boy." Starfire said.

"Fine, she can join the team." Raven growled.

"It's been decided," Robin stated, "You may join the team, but if we have any problems; you will be kicked off."

I became so happy that they were going to let me join. They looked toward me and stood up. Everyone smiled except Raven and Robin. Raven was frowning, and Robin was wearing his usual serious face.

"You have a few things to explain first." Raven added.

"I do not work for Slade. I haven't even had that much contact with people in general. As for killing, I regret doing that and wished I never did." I explained to all of them.

"That's good enough for me." Beast Boy said with a wide smile on his face.

"Will you be my friend? Starfire asked as she hugged me tightly, "What is your favorite color?"

"Yes, and red," I choked out when she let go of me.

"Do you like meat?" Cyborg asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Yes," I replied with a confused look on my face.

"See, BB, nobody likes your disgusting tofu." Cyborg chuckled as he rubbed it in the changeling's face.

"If you're going to be staying with us, you should know to never go in my room or you will die." Raven warned me.

"Okay," I answered.

"Let's eat first, and then you guys could continue asking questions." Robin interrupted because it was now three o'clock, and everyone was probably hungry.

"What's your name by the way?" Beast Boy asked.

"My name is Alexis, but you can call me Lexi." I said.

"Let's get some pizza." Robin suggested which earned cheers form Beast Boy and Cyborg.

We all walked into the T-car, but realized there wasn't enough room for all of us. Beast Boy then transformed into a small dog and sat on Raven's lap. She didn't look too happy about it, but let him stay there. We arrived at their usual pizza place, and then ordered a meaty meat pizza, and a half cheese and half veggie pizza after Beast Boy and Cyborg argued on what we should order. We sat down and waited for our order to come.

"It took us forever to take Plasmus down." Beast Boy commented with a dramatic stretch on forever.

"He's gotten bigger since last time." Raven added quietly.

"It doesn't matter now," Cyborg said, "We still can take him down."

Our pizza arrived, and we started to dig in. I grabbed a slice of each, and savored the delicious food because it was the first time in years that I had pizza. Raven got a slice of cheese pizza and ate quietly as she ignored everyone else. Starfire put mustard on her pizza and ate it very happily. Cyborg and Beast Boy ate their slices of pizza with their desired toppings. After a while I felt eyes on me and saw that all of them were staring at me. I wasn't sure of why until I realized that I had eaten my pizza rather quickly.

Robin stopped eating and asked, "When was the last time that you've eaten?"

"I can't really remember, but I think it was about a week or two ago." I answer casually.

"Oh," Beast Boy said.

We continued to eat after that. I grabbed myself three more slices. Raven seemed to relax a little bit after we finished our pizza. Cyborg had ended up eating the rest of the meat pizza that was untouched by us. We walked out of the building and headed to the T-car. When we walked into the common room, we all sat and resumed talking.

"Do you trust her yet Raven?" Beast Boy teased Raven.

"You'll have to earn my trust." Raven said as she looked at me.

"I'll have it no other way." I replied with a small smile.

"Friend Lexi, do you like shopping?" Starfire asked with a big smile.

"Shopping isn't at the top of my favorite things to do list, but I like to go shopping occasionally." I replied which made her squeal in delight.

"Do you like tofu?" Beast Boy asked as he hoped the answer would be yes.

"I've never tried tofu, but from what I've heard it looks pretty weird." I answered.

"You've heard correctly," Cyborg agreed, "I'm starting to like you even more by the second."

"What do you like to do?" Beast Boy asked.

"I like to read, bake, and play video games." I replied which caused three heads to turn around and look at me in awe.

"You like to read?" Raven queried.

"Yes," I said to Raven who had a small smile on her face.

"Do you want to play a game with me now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not right now," I yawned, "I was looking forward to going to bed right now."

"It's only 6:30." Beast Boy whined as he looked at the clock.

"Give her a break, grass stain," Cyborg cautioned, "She's probably tired from fighting Plasmus."

"I guess you're right." Beast Boy confessed.

Robin and Starfire came back and joined the rest of us. Starfire had something behind her back. She flew over to me, and revealed what she was hiding. Starfire had a larva-like creature in her hands that appeared to be sleeping.

"Boyfriend Robin said that I should introduce you to Silkie, so that you would not be alarmed if you saw him." Starfire stated happily.

"You guys are together?" I asked as I looked to Robin.

"Yes," Robin sputtered out as he blushed.

"They finally got together," Cyborg whispered into my ears, "Now, all we're waiting for is Raven and BB to get together."

I petted Silkie, and to my surprise the little creature didn't feel as weird as I thought he would be. Silkie woke up and squealed at my touch.

"He likes you." Starfire said as she smiled.

"Let's show you the rest of the tower since this is your new home." Robin said as we all got up and followed him.

He showed me the me the bathroom, basement, roof, sick bay, evidence room, garage, game room, laundry room, and training room. There was only one bathroom, but I could deal with it. After that, he showed me their rooms. Starfire's was clean and very girly, Raven's was dark, Robin's was off-limits, Cyborg's had a lot of technology, and Beast Boy's was really dirty. Robin led us to another room that was down the hall and opened it.

We walked in and Robin said, "This is your room. You can add more to it tomorrow."

The room had a bed, and a dresser. It was otherwise bare, and had an empty feeling to it. I set my backpack on the bed. I took everything out and put them in their rightful places. I put the shirt and pants to the side, so that they could get washed. I put the map on the dresser. I set the photos on the dresser as well, so that I could look at them. My brush and necklace found a place on the corner of the dresser. The journal and wallet went into a drawer.

"Do you guys have something that I could wear?" I asked.

"I guess you could borrow something of mine." Starfire suggested.

She flew to her room and came back with a pink shirt and some shorts. I already knew that they were too big, but I didn't have anything else to wear. I left them and took a quick shower. I dried myself off, and put the clothes that she gave me on. The shirt wasn't as big as I thought it would be, but the shorts weren't working for me. I was going to have to get something else to wear. I walked back into the room as I held the shorts up.

"Do you have anything else?" I asked.

"No, that's the smallest thing I have." Starfire replied as she shook her head.

"Raven, do you have something?" Robin asked.

"I don't have any clothes that would fit her either," Raven smirked as she looked at Beast Boy, "Beast Boy might have something since he's smaller than us."

"Hey, it's not my fault that puberty hasn't hit for me." Beast Boy said as he went to his room.

He came back with a pair of purple shorts. I went to the bathroom and tried them on. They fit much better than the other ones.

"Thank you," I said to Beast Boy.

"No problem,"

They watched me as I looked at my new room with happiness. This was the first time in years since I had a room. This was the first time in years that I had a lot of things. I could feel their eyes on me as they studied my profile. I already knew what they saw. They saw a happy thirteen year old girl: with dark brown hair that went down in waves to the middle of her back, piercing green eyes that changed colors due to my powers, and tanned skin from sun exposure. They also saw a short, skinny, and lost girl who had finally found a new home after all these years.

"We were wondering about something," Beast Boy interrupted my thoughts as I turned to face all of them.

"What's your name?" Robin asked.

"My name is Lexi." I replied.

"What's your other name," Cyborg asked, "What's your hero name?"

"Yeah, like how Friend Beast Boy is actually named Garfield like the cat from the silly cartoon that I've heard so much about. Starfire blurted out which caused Beast Boy to blush out of embarrassment.

"What's your name going to be?" Raven asked quietly.

Of course I need a name to go by in the field. Why didn't I think of that before? All the Titans went by different names other than their real ones. I needed a name. I always had a name in the back of my mind. The others all watched me as they waited for my answer. I guess the name stayed in the back of my head for a reason. I was going to have to go with that one then.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked this. Please review to let me know how this was. This is going to be a long story, but it won't be updated as frequently as I would like because of school. There will be more updates on breaks or if I have time. Please PM me or leave some name ideas. I need them for the next chapter. I have come up with three names: Volt, Outlet, and Spark. (She can shoot, absorb, and manipulate (Make it change shapes at will) electricity, fly using electrical waves, control objects that use electricity, and change her body into an electrical state in which she can use more power)


End file.
